Number Two
by parkminky94
Summary: ketika cinta yang dulu indah menjadi kepedihan dan kepedihan yang dulu bersarang berakhir bahagia. / otp? jikook?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeoooooooooong aku kembali dengan ff gaje ini. Kalian masih inget aku kan? Siapa yang nunggu ff aku? Aku berharap masih ada yang inget dan masih ada yang nunggu ff baru aku kkkk~

Yang suka BTS, EXO, Ikon dan Seventeen mana suaranya!

Sepertinya gaperlu lama bercuap-cuap jadi silahkan membaca

Pagi yang indah untuk dua insan berbeda gender saling memeluk satu sama lain diatas kasur berukuran king size yang sangat mewah. Sinar mata hari pagi tidak juga dapat membangunkan keduanya. Hanya suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar disana. Hingga sampai ketukan brutal mengganggu salah satu dari keduanya.

DOOORDOOOOR

"PARK JIMIN AKU TAU KAU BERADA DIDALAM BERSAMA SIJALANG ITU! JADI CEPAT BANGUN DAN KELUAR!" teriak wanita manis yang biasanya hanya tersenyum ramah tetapi sekarang terlihat seperti singa betina yang siap memakan mangsanya.

"Enggghhh, Jim bangun lah istrimu datang. Dia sangat mengganggu tidurku!" ucap wanita cantik yang berada didalam pelukan seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan yang sudah diketahui bernama Park Jimin. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya wanita tersebut menggoyang kan tubuh Jimin.

Hingga goyangan kesekian kalinya akhirnya Jimin terbangun dengan rambut yang berantakan dan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak berpakaian. Dia hanya memandang lembut wanita dihadapannya dan terseyum layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa dibalik pintu kamar yang sedang ia tiduri dengan wanita cantik kebangganya saat di kasur.

"Selamat pagi sayang,,,"

TBC

Kalian masih penasaran ga dengan 2 perempuan diatas sana? Dan aku berharap kalian penasaran dan mau ff ini dilanjut.

Rated ?

OTP?

*Bocorannya ini GS

Dan aku mau bahas sedikit tentang BTS nih. Kalian udah ada yang nonton DVD BTS On Stage belum? Kalo udah ada mari kita sharing. Aku mau tanya untuk para a.r.m.y tercinta. Maksud akhir Jin Oppa yang ganteng tapi agak girly itu *okeditampoljin* yang awalnya foto bareng tapi hasil akhirnya dia sendirian tanpa member BTS lainnya itu apa yah? AKU MENGGALAU MIKIRIN ITU -_-

Oke sudah dulu, aku harap ada yang review agar ff ini berlanjut,,,

Annyeooooong~


	2. Chapter 2

"Selamat pagi sayang,,,"

"Ya, selamat pagi Jim. Jadi bisakah kau segera bangun dari atas tubuhku dan urusi istrimu yang cerewet itu?"

"Huuuh,,, baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah kembali kepada laki-laki berengsek itu lagi meskipun dia menangis darah dibawah kakimu?" ucap Jimin.

"Kau sama berengseknya dengan dia Jimin. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut Taehyung kekasihku BRENGSEK?" ucap wanita cantik yang berada dibawah kungkungan Jimin.

"Haaah, baiklah terserah kau saja. Aku akan kesini lagi malam ini. Tunggu aku neee" ucap Jimin yang langsung bangun dan mengecup kening wanita cantiknya.

"Yayaya terserah kau saja Jim." Jawab wanita cantik itu dengan malas.

15menit kemudian,,,

Jimin yang sudah mandi dan rapih memakai setelan jasnya pun segera keluar dari kamar apatemen mewah tersebut dan disambut oleh wanita manis yang sudah sekitar 1jam yang lalu menangis terduduk lesu dibalik pintu apartemen yang baru saja Jimin lewati.

"Sudah lah Kookie-ah aku sudah bosan dengan tangisan buaya mu. Cepat berdiri dan jangan mempermalukan ku" ucap Jimin sebal. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia dipergoki oleh istri manisnya sedang tidur diappartemen wanita lain. Bahkan entah sudah terhitung lagi air mata yang sudah istrinya keluarkan.

"Tidak Jim, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan seperti ini lagi! Aku mohon berhenti mendatangi SIJALANG ITU!" ucap Jungkook dan penuh penekanan dan menaikan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya. Habis sudah kesabaran Jungkook selama 1bulan ini karena bagaimana pun Jimin adalah suaminya dan seluruh Korea bahkan dunia pun tau itu. Jungkook sudah amat sangat muak dengan tingkah Jimin yang terang-terangan membawa wanita jalang simpanannya kedepan publik setelah hampir 2tahun ia menyebunyikan hubungan terlarang nya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG JALANG HAH? KAU SUDAH MEMANGGIL KAKAK MU SENDIRI DENGAN JALANG? HAHAHA... Lalu kau pikir kau jauh lebih baik darinya?" senyum meremehkan Jimin sangat jelas. Melihat Jungkook yang membolakan matanya, terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata Jimin.

"Dan dengarkan ini baik-baik Jeon Jungkook manis!" lanjut Jimin.

"Je-jeon?" suara Jungkook terbata.

"Ya. Jeon Jungkook! Kau sangat tidak pantas memakai margaku." Jawab Jimin dengan segala keangkuhannya. Berbeda sekali nada bicaranya dengan yang ia gunakan dengan wanita cantik kebangganya. Cukup muak Jimin dihadapkan dengan air mata dan raut wajah sedih istrinya. Akhirnya Jimin memilih pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah Jimin melangkah ia berbalik dan kembali untuk membantu Jungkook berdiri dan membawanya pulang kerumah mereka. Bagaimana pun juga Jimin adalah seorang suami bagi Jungkook. Dan wanita itu lah yang mengajarkan Jimin tentang cinta pertama hingga beberapa tahun lalu ia bertemu dengan kakak tiri Jungkook yang baru saja datang dari Jepang. Jimin sangat tau diri untuk masih menjaga dan menafkahi Jungkook tentu saja dengan imbalan istrinya tidak boleh keberatan jika saja Jimin tidak pulang kerumah untuk menginap dirumah kakak tirinya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jimin langsung menggendong Jungkook dengan bridal style. Karena didalam perjalanan Jungkook hanya dapat menangis tersedu dan tertidur karena kelelahan dengan sangat terpaksa Jimin harus menggendongnya. Para pelayan dirumah itu yang melihatnya pun langsung membantu Jimin dengan membukakan pintu kamar mereka. Dan dengan perintah Jimin para pelayan itu melepaskan sepatu dan menggantikan baju Jungkook. Beberapa tahun lalu Jimin lah yang melakukan itu semua dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Tetapi untuk sekarang jangankan untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti yang dulu ia lakukan, Jimin lebih memilih bertukar pesan dengan kakak tiri Jungkook.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama hampir 8tahun lamanya sedang menangis dalam diam. Ya, Jungkook sudah terbangun sekitar beberapa saat setelah Jimin menggendongnya dan membawa tubuh sintalnya kekamar yang dulu adalah tempat untuk mereka bersenda gurau, bercerita tentang kegiatan sehari-hari mereka atau bahkan bercinta. Tetapi sekarang adalah satu-satunya tempat Jungkook untuk menangis dalam diamnya. Hingga sudah hampir 1jam Jungkook menangis dalam diam, Jimin bergegas untuk megganti bajunya dengan baju santai yang mempelihatkan bentuk atletisnya. Yang sudah pasti menambah pesona Jimin. Jimin terlihat sedang mendekati tubuh sintal istrinya yang saat ini sudah terlihat sedikit kurus dan ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah kasur untuk mengelus rambut lurus berwarna hitam kelam istrinya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lalu akan pulang dan menemanimu malam ini. Maafkan aku Kookie-ah, aku... aku..." tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jimin mengecup kening Jungkook dan segera pergi dari kamar itu meninggalkan wanita manis yang tersenyum miris.

TBC

Hai aku kembali, yaaah meskipun yang respon ff ini hanya 2orang aja. Tapi aku tetap menghargai itu. dan terima kasih untuk adikku kyra a.k.a MinJiSu. Dan juga ParkMinjis untuk review nya.

Masih dirahasiakan yah siapa wanita cantik kebanggaannya Jimin dikasur itu *ditampol Jimin* mungkin di chap depan aku bakal kasih tau siapa wanita yang bikin Jimin berpaling dari Kookie yaaaah. Tapi itu masih mungkin yah Hehehe

Semoga setelah aku update ini ada yang mau baca dan review ff abal aku ini. terima kasih, annyeoooooong


	3. Chapter 3

Hai aku mau bales review dari kalian yaaa meskipun hanya beberapa orang hihi~

 **ParkMinjis**

Jimin ga tega kok sama Jungkook, Cuma nanti di chap selanjutnya entah chap keberapa aku bakal kasih tau alesan kenapa Jimin berbuat tega seperti itu, otthe? Ga kok ini gaada gb nya. Dan dari awal juga aku udah tekan kan ini Cuma ada BTS, EXO –ini udah keluar yah di chap ini, Ikon sama Seventeen kan. Jadi tenang aja yaps. Dan apa chap ini udah agak sedikit panjang?

 **MinJiSu**

Aishhh anak satu ini kalo liat Jungkook tersiksa kayanya senang banget hihi~

MinYoon mu ada kok de di ff lain kkk~ Hmm Jimin playboy ga yah? Jawabannya adalah "IYA". Karena Jimin gabisa milih pujaan hatinya atau Jungkook dan mungkin nanti ada yang lain di chap chap kedepan. Dan yaa emang sebenernya Jungkook sama Taehyung itu seoulmate yang harus terpisahkan karena perjodohan keluarga JiKook. Jadi lanjutannya gimana yaaaah?

 **Laily591**

Jimin jahat? Ga kok Jimin ga jahat. Cuma ngeselin aja kkk~ naaah mau tebak ga kamu siapa pairing Ikon yang bakal masuk di ff ini? Tebak okeee. Dan makasih yah udah mau review. Moga di chap ini juga kamu ninggalin review mu lagi kkk~

Waaaah kamu A.R.M.Y sama carat juga yah? Sama dong kaya aku kkk~

Siang hari di weekend yang cerah untuk Jimin. Setelah mengantar Jungkook kerumah mereka yang mewah ia segera kembali keappartement wanita cantik yang ia damba sejak 2 tahun terakhir ini. Jimin sebenarnya merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri kenapa sampai saat ini ia belum juga bisa untuk melepaskan Jungkook dari kehidupannya. Bagaimana pun juga istrinya lah yang menemani nya sudah cukup lama.

Apalagi dengan perjodohan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka berdua, Jungkook terima saja dengan segala hal yang orang tua mereka rencanakan dan belajar untuk mencintai Jimin. Meski ia sadar bahwa sampai kapan pun hati Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya milik Jimin. Ia amat sangat sadar terlebih lagi selain dirinya yang memiliki tempat dihati Jungkook ada sahabat sejak kecilnya Kim Taehyung. Meski yang Jimin tau sahabatnya sudah memiliki kekasih lain selain Jungkook. Apalagi setelah Jimin dan Jungkook menikah.

"Aku harus segera melepaskan Jungkook untuk Taehyung, bagaimana pun juga Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah merelakan perasaan mereka sudah sangat lama. Rasanya aku sangat egois memisahkan mereka" Ujar Jimin sedih. Bohong jika Jimin berkata bahwa ia tidak mencintai Jungkook. Tetapi mau dipaksakan pun percuma karena hingga saat ini Jimin merasa bahwa Jungkook tidak akan bisa mencintainya secara tulus.

Dan tanpa Jimin sadari ternyata ia sudah sampa didepan appartement wanita idamannya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lama ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya, merapihkan rambutnya dan memakai parfum aroma khas miliknya setelah ia merasa cukup. Jimin segera keluar mobil dan sedikit berlari kedalam appartement yang terbilang mewah tersebut.

Ting Tong,,,,,

Wanita cantik berperawakan mungil pemilik appartement yang didatangi Jimin pun segera berjalan kearah pintu depan untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang melalui intercomnya. Dan tersenyum mengetahui siapa tamu yang sudah mengganggu acara memasaknya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera membuka dan tersenyum cantik untuk Jimin.

"Annyeong noona, sedang sibuk? Jika tidak bisa kita berbincang?" tanya Jimin senang. Tapi bukan Jimin namanya jika dia menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang terkekeh geli melihat kelakuannya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya bodoh kalo sekarang kau sudah menerobos pintu appartement ku!" canda wanita cantik itu.

"Baek noona, kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja kkk~" kekeh Jimin geli. Ia sudah sangat sering mengunjungi appartemet mewah wanita idamannya yang juga kakak dari sahabatnya Kim Taehyung.

"Haaaaah, kau dan Taehyung benar-benar tidak jauh berbeda. Kalian memang memiliki tali persahabatan yang sangat kuat. Dan tunggu sebentar! Aku seperti sedang mencium bau kegundahan disini." Goda Baekhyun yang melihat raut wajah Jimin yang berubah saat ia menyebutkan bahwa laki-laki tampan didepannya ini dan adik kesayangannya memiliki tali persahabatan yang sangat kuat.

"Noona, aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Taehyung. Meski aku sudah menjelaskan dan ia sudah menerima kenyataan ini. Tetapi aku sangat tidak enak hati." Ujar Jimin lemas.

"Sudah lah Jim, lagi pula Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya, meskipun aku tidak tau apa itu benar atau tidak" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Jimin dan dirinya diatas meja makan. Selain ia dan adik laki-lakinya. Jimin lah yang memiliki kesamaan dalam beberapa hal. Contohnya makanan kesukaan dan hobi mereka.

"Eugh? Jwadi nwoona twidak twau swiapa kwekaswih swi Twaetwae?" suara Jimin terdengar tidak jelas karena ia bertanya sambil mengunyah makanannya. Jimin tidak berpura-pura tidak mengetahui siapa wanita yang Baekhyun maksud. Karena bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin noona idamannya itu mengadukan ulahnya bersama kekasih Taehyung dibelakang mereka semua. Dan sebenarnya tidak ada untungnya untuk Jimin berbohong pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga Taehyung tidak pernah berniat memperkenalkan wanita pujaan hatinya kedepan keluarga Kim. Jadi ia sedikit lega mengetahui hal itu.

"YAK! Park Jimin, kunyah dan telan dulu makanan mu baru berbicara padaku. Aisssh kau dan kakak mu sama saja dalam hal makan. Sama-sama rakus dan tidak memiliki etika saat makan" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin. Baekhyun malah dibuat geram melihat tingkah Jimin. Selalu saja seperti ini jika ia dan Jimin atau kekasih jangkungnya sedang makan bersama. Berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Jadilah dia melupakan pertanyaan dari Jimin.

"Hmmm, hehehe mianhe noona. Jangan sama kan aku dengan Chan Hyung! Kami berbeda sangaaaaaat berbeda" kesal Jimin. Karena jika sudah disamakan dengan Hyung raksasanya itu pasti setelahnya Baekhyun akan menggodanya dengan mengatakan 'yaaa meskipun sedikit ada perbedaan dengan kalian, contohnya tinggi badan dan hidup kalian kkk~'. Bosan dan sakit rasanya jika sudah seperti itu. Ia pun merasa lega karena Baekhyun jadi melupakan topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Neeee, jjaaaa makanan mu sudah habis. Dan sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau share lagi padaku kan? Jadi lebih baik kau segera pulang! Karena sebentar lain Hyung mu akan kesini. Dan kau pasti sudah sangat tau bukan? Hyung mu adalah si Yoda pencemburu?" titah Baekhyun. Menyadari sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berbincang dan memakan masakan yang Baekhyun buat.

"Ne, dan terima kasih noona sudah mau memasakkan kesukaan ku dan mengedengarkan isi hatiku. Jadi aku akan segera pergi karena aku tidak ingin kena semprot ocehan Park Yoda raksasa itu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena pernah merebutkan hatimu noona. Kkkk~" kekeh Jimin riang. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersipu malu ditempat. Toh kini Jimin sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

Setelah membantu Baekhyun membawakan piring kotor mereka Jimin segera pamit dan pergi ketempat tujuan selanjutnya yaitu rumah pujaan hatinya. Tidak jauh memang dari appartement noona idamannya Jimin sedikit mempercepat laju mobilnya. Hingga hanya butuh waktu 10menit saja yang ditempuhnya.

Tit tit cliiiiing~

Suara seseorang sedang memasukan password untuk dapat masuk ke appartement yang cukup mewah untuk ditinggali wanita muda cantik dan elegan. Jimin lah pelaku yang memasukan password yang sudah sangat Jimin hapal yaitu -030913- angka gabungan dari tanggal lahir Jimin bersama pujaan hatinya dan juga angka kesukaan mereka.

"Annyeoooong~" perkataan Jimin terhenti karena terkejut melihat dua orang yang sedang berciuman mesra dan saling memagut satu sama lainnya.

TBC

Annyeonggggg yaps aku kembali lagi kkk~

Aku masih rahasiain wanita utama di ff ini looooooh. Tapi udah ada yang tau belum siapa wanita pujaan Jimin yang awal mula ff ini? Kalo yang belum tau. Aku udah kasih kode sedikit di chap ini.

Jadi diharapkan kalian peka dengan kode dari aku *eaaaaaa

Oke moga ga bikin bt yah ff ini. ditunggu loh yah review dari kaliannya.


	4. Chapter 4

Aku kembali loooh~

Mianhae karena aku terlambat update.

Dan sebagai permintaan maaf aku buat chap ini pajang banget loh~

Dan dichap ini aku bongkar siapa wanita yang Jimin cintai a.k.a simpanannya Jimin kkk~

Hmm sekalian aku kasih bonus terungkapnya alasan Jimin bisa jadi bad boy gitu hahaha~

.

.

.

Aku balesin review dulu deh yah~.

.

.

.

 **Riska971**

Hehe maaf yah gabisa update kilat.

Tapi tenang aku buat chap ini panjang.

Jangan lupa review lagi yah! : )

Moga ga bosan okeeee.

 **Michaelchildhood**

Ini sudah lanjut yaaah~

Iya dia gitu jahat keJungkook.

Tapi ada alasannya kok : )

Hehe mirisnya ke aku aja gimana? Kkk~

Iya aku akan semangat.

Jangan lupa review lagi yah! : )

Moga ga bosan sama ff chap ini karena panjang.

 **MinJiSu**

So tahu kamu so tahu kkk~

Hmm gimana yah?

Ini MinYoon bukan yah?

Baca aja deh yah chap ini.

Hm Binhwan yah? Yasudah aku pikir kan lagi.

Berarti aku harus rombak sedikit kalo gitu.

Sudah lanjut de. Jangan tendang brondong aku dong de *peluk Jungkook*

Oke sudah mari dibaca! : )

" _Annyeoooong~" perkataan Jimin terhenti karena terkejut melihat dua orang yang sedang berciuman mesra dan saling memagut satu sama lainnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 5menit lamanya Jimin terdiam mematung. Ia menahan rasa takutnya, keterkejutannya dan yang paling besar adalah cemburunya. Cukup sudah Jimin merasa sesak didadanya. Merasa seperti kejadiaan yang sedang ia alaminya seakan terulang dengan jahat dikehidupannya.

Mungkin berbedanya dulu ia melihat secara langsung istrinya bercumbu dengan panasnya dengan pria lain yang jelas-jelas adalah sahabat baiknya sejak kecil. Dan sekarang wanita yang sangat ia cintai melebihi cintanya pada Jungkook istrinya sendiri sedang bercumbu dengan pria yang sama.

"Ekhheeeem,,," deham Jimin tak suka.

"O-oh Jimin kau sudah datang? Mianhae aku tidak tau kau sudah sampai" wanita cantik yang sangat Jimin cintai itu mengeluarkan suara terkejutnya dan segera mendorong pria yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya selain Jimin.

"YAK! Kau sangat mengganggu Jim." Ucap Taehyung yang segera bangun dari keterjungkalan nya kebawah kursi karena didorong oleh wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah kekasih cantiknya.

"Ah, mian jika aku mengganggu urusan kalian. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang" tutur Jimin yang terlihat sangat jelas menahan amarah dan rasa cemburunya.

"YAK! Kau sudah sampai sini dan kau mau pergi begitu saja? Noona bisakah kau ambilkan Jimin minum. Dia pasti haus sekarang" titah Taehyung yang segera menghadiahi kecupan mesra dikening kekasih cantiknya.

Dan tanpa disadari Taehyung, ia sudah memancing segala rasa amarah dan kecemburuan Jimin yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Entah siapa yang jahat sekarang, Jimin atau Taehyung. Dulu mungkin Jimin akan diam saja jika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri wanita yang ia cintai dicumbu dengan panas bahakan disentuh dan digagahi. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya sama sekali.

"I-iya Jim, akan ku buatkan kau minum, duduk lah dulu bersama Tae." Suara lembut wanita yang sangat Jimin senangi itu akhirnya terdengar juga. Karena bagaimana pun wanita cantiknya sangat mengerti dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini.

"Tidak noona, biar aku bantu kau membuat minum untukku. Biarkan sisenyum kotak menyebalkan ini sendiri disini" tanpa mau mendengar protes dari Taehyung ia segera berlari kedapur.

Hingga sesampainya Jimin didapur dengan sigapnya Jimin menarik tubuh mungil kesayangannya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Cukup sudah ia menahan amarah dan kecemburuannya. Tanpa ia sadari wanita yang berada dipelukannya tertegun dan diam-diam merasakan kehangatan yang sangat diidamkannya. Berbeda dengan pelukan atau ciuman Taehyung yang hanya membuatnya takut dan berjaga-jaga. Berada dipelukan Jimin sangat hangat, nyaman dan bahagia itu yang dirasakannya. Dan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu ia balas memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

Beberapa detik setalah Jimin merasa jika pelukannya mendapatkan respon ia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari ceruk wanita tercintanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Tanpa aba-aba Jimin segera meraup bibir mungil kesukannya –selain bibir Jungkook tentunya- dan melumat bibir itu seperti ingin menghapus jejak bibir Taehyung. Tidak lama memang tetapi Jimin merasa cukup. Ia segera melepaskan bibir mungil itu dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Lalu tersenyum dan segera mengambil alih pekerjaanya wanitanya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Taehyung hanya dapat tersenyum pahit melihat rasa nyaman diraut wajah kekasihnya saat Jimin melumat bibir mungil wanita pujaan pengganti Jungkook. Melihat bagaimana Jimin tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Taehyung hanya merasa sedih sekaligus senang.

Karena pada akhirnya Jimin menemukan wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya dengan tulus. Bukan rasa cinta sesaat yang Jimin berikan pada Jungkook. Jika diingat-ingat ini semua bukan salah Jimin seluruhnya. Karena bagaimana pun dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan Jimin seperti itu.

Melihat pergerakan Jimin dan kekasihnya akan kembali keruang tamu. Taehyung pun segera berlari kearah ruang tamu appartement kekasihnya dan berpura-pura sedang menonton tv. Jimin tersenyum padanya. Sadar dengan raut wajah bahagia sahabat bodohnya, Taehyung yakin kekasihnya lah yang merubah Jimin seperti sahbat bodohnya sebelum dijodohkan dengan Jungkook. Jimin yang mudah tersenyum. Jimin yang selalu terlihat bahagia dan Jimin yang selalu riang.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Dan, ada apa denganmu Jim? Sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia sekali?" dengan kepura-puraannya Taehyung memasang wajah "tidak tau apa-apanya" dan bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Jimin dan wanita satu-satunya disana terlihat salah tingkah dan sedikit gugup –ini untuk siwanita-.

"Apa pedulimu Tae? Kemana saja kau baru kembali keKorea setelah berbulan-bulan hijrah ke Jepang?" bukannya menjawab Jimin malah bertanya balik pada Taehyung.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada kekasihku, kemana saja aku. Iya kan sayang?" ucap Taehyung yang sedikit menggoda kekasihnya dan merangkul mesra tubuh mungil favorit sahabat bodohnya.

"Heung, aku bertanya padamu bodoh! Kenapa kau malah melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Yoongi noona?" Jimin mendeath glare Taehyung.

"Sudah,, sudah! Kalian selalu saja seperti ini jika bertemu. Padahal kalian baru bertemu!" ucap Yoongi dengan sedikit memukul kepala Taehyung dan Jimin.

"YAK! NOONA! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" rengek Jimin dengan suara manjanya.

"YAK! Jimin jangan sekali-kali kau bermanja pada kekasihku. Meskipun aku meminjamkan Yoongi noona untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu untuk memanas-manasi Jungkook. Dia bukan berarti aku memberikannya padamu" canda Taehyung. yang tanpa ia sadari Jimin dan Yoongi melirik penuh arti satu sama lainnya.

' _mian Taehyung-ah, kau memang tidak memberikan Yoongi noona kepadaku. Tetapi aku merebutnya secara diam-diam_ ' batin Jimin

' _mianhae Taehyungie aku dengan tidak tau dirinya memberikan tubuhku untuknya dengan tulus bukan kepura-puraan_ ' batin Suga.

Taehyung yang menyadari keterdiaman dua orang didekatnya pun tersenyum penuh arti. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bodoh menyadari raut wajah menyesal dikeduanya. Taehyung memang sengaja mengatakan itu. Untuk memastikan apakah Jimin dan Yoongi tidak memiliki rasa bersalah padanya.

Dan jika benar memang begitu, ia tidak akan rela melepaskan cintanya untuk kedua kalinya untuk Jimin. Tetapi sekarang ia sadar bahwa ini lah saatnya Taehyung melepaskan cintanya pada Jimin secara ikhlas tanpa ada maksud lain seperti diam-diam menemui cintanya dan bercinta dibelakang Jimin seperti yang ia lakukan bersama Jungkook.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Jim! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kookie? Kurasa ia sudah merasa cemburu dan kehilanganmu Jim." Ucap Taehyung yang dengan santainya menekan kan nama Kookie.

"Ya, seperti yang kau katakan Tae. Ia mulai merasa kehilangan ku. Tapi sepertinya ia masih menyimpan perasaannya padamu lebih besar dari perasaannya padaku. Dan Tae, mungkin saatnya aku akan melepaskannya dan menyerah" terdengar sekali suara Jimin yang cukup yakin dengan kata-katanya. Yang membuat Taehyung sedikit tersenyum. Bukan karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali merebut Jungkooknya. Tetapi karena Jimin yang menyadari perasaannya pada Jungkook hanya sementara dan tidak setulus cintanya pada Yoongi.

"Apa kau yakin Jim? Kau tau kan jika saat kau melepas dan menyerah berarti pada saat itu lah aku akan kembali merebutnya dan menjadikannya satu-satunya untukku" ucap Taehyung tegas.

Dan nampak jelas raut wajah Jimin dan Yoongi menegang. Bagaimanapun yang Jimin sangat sadari disini. Taehyung masih memiliki kekasih yaitu Yoongi. Dan tanpa berperasaannya Tahyung sialan membuat Yoongi seakan-akan tak dianggap. Jimin segera melirik Yoongi yang menunduk lemah ditempatnya.

"Ma-maksud mu apa Tae?" tanya Jimin tergagap. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Taehyung.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tau Jim. Sejak dulu aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Yoongi noona seperti aku mencintai Jungkook mu. Ah, ani maksudku Jungkook KU!" ucap Taehyung dengan menekankan kata "Jungkook KU" dihadapan Jimin dan Yoongi.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua sadari Yoongi yang sejak tadi menunduk lemah menangis dalam diamnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia merasa dinomer duakan oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Bukan pertama kali untuknya merasa sesak seperti ini.

Sudah sejak lama sekali lebih tepatnya sejak meninggalnya ibu kandung Yoongi yang tak lama ayahnya menikah dengan ibu tirinya yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Jungkook yang ditinggal mati suaminya –ayah kandung Jungkook- pada usia Yoongi 9tahun dan Jungkook 6tahun. Sudah lama bukan?

Jimin yang menyadarinya terlebih dulu jika Yoongi menangis. Jiminpun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekati Yoongi lalu memeluknya erat. Ia meminta maaf dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk tidak menganggap perkatan Taehyung benar adanya. Karena Jimin amat sangat sadar Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang membuat hari-hari Yoongi berarti setelah kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ya, Taehyung lah yang membuat Yoongi lebih merasa hidup.

-ini Flashback-

Mereka berdua bertemu dijepang beberapa hari setelah pernikah Jimin dan Jungkook. Karena Taehyung yang merasa bahwa hidupnya tak adil. Ia melarikan diri keJepang dan hampir saja mati. Jika saja bukan Yoongi yang melihatnya sedang bersiap meloncat dari balkon lantai 5 appartementnya. Untung saja saat itu Yoongi sedang melakukan ritual menjemur tubuh pucatnya dan melihatnya.

Dan semenjak saat itu lah keseharian Yoongi yang sangat membosankan ia jalani dengan merawat Taehyung hingga satu setengah tahun kemudian. Dengan lancangnya Taehyung mencium pipi Yoongi dan mengaku bahwa ia adalah pemilik resmi seorang "MIN YOONGI" wanita mungil berparas cantik yang memiliki kulit seputih susu.

Lantas wanita mungil nan cantik itu hanya dapat merona ditempat. Karena alasan utama ia merona adalah, saat Taehyung menciumnya adalah ditempat umum saat Yoongi diganggu para pria tampan Jepang. Alasan kedua karena Yoongi merasa bahwa pada saat itu lah ia merasa dimiliki.

Tetapi kebahagiaan nya tidak bertahan lama. Setelah 3 tahun lebih pernyataan Taehyung yang membuat hatinya bahagia. Ia pun mengetahui bahwa Taehyung adalah mantan kekasih dan cinta pertama dari adik tirinya Jungkook. Dan pada waktu bersamaan itu pula Yoongi mendapatkan sesuatu hantaman yang keras dihatinya. Ia memergoki Taehyung yang sedang berbincang dengan Jungkook melalui Video Call.

Dan saat itu lah Yoongi tahu bahwa malam pertama Jungkook bukan dibagi bersama suaminya Jimin melainkan bersama Taehyung. Karena setelah resepsi pernikahan Jimin dan Jungkook. Jimin harus segera terbang keJerman untuk mengurusi bisnisnya yang tiba-tiba saja kolap. Dan berakhir lah Jungkook yang tidur didalam pelukan Taehyung.

Hingga setelahnya Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan berakhir dengan Taehyung yang pergi keJepang dan Jungkook yang menyusul suaminya keJerman untuk bercinta dengan Jimin. Yang pastinya membuat rencana membuat Jimin mabuk terlebih dahulu pada saat melakukan hubungan. Dan menaruh darah ayam diatas sprei yang mereka pakai saat bercinta semalam.

Semua yang Jungkook lakukan pada Jimin ia ceritakan pada Taehyung pada saat Video Call. Dan pastinya membuat Taehyung geram juga senang. Karena kekasih kelincinya yang manis melakukan itu untuk menutupi kesalahan mereka agar Jimin tidak membenci mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Dan Taehyung tidak mau merusaknya.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya pun terkaget dibuatnya. Dan terpikirlah untuk membalas apa yang Taehyung dan Jungkook lakukan. Dengan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian setelah ia merasa muak dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan bersama Jungkook. Bukan hanya sekedar berhubungan via telefon ataupun chatting hingga Video Call. Hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook pun semakin menjadi.

Sering kali Taehyung akan kembali ke Korea untuk menemui Jungkook yang ditinggal sendiri karena Jimin pergi bisnis keluar kota atau keluar negeri dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Karena bagi mereka perginya Jimin untuk bisnis itu berarti sangat lama 3hari atau bahkan sampai lebih dari 1 minggu. Dan terhitung 1 tahun sudah Yoongi memendam semuanya sendiri. Kembali menjalani kehidupannya dengan kepura-puraan. Ia memutuskan kembali ke Korea darah kelahirannya setelah hampir 18tahun lamanya ia tinggal dinegara kelahiran ibu kandungnya.

Taehyung yang mendengar bahwa Yoongi akan kembali ke Korea dan menetap disana. Ia pun dengan senang hati membantu dan menemani Yoongi kembali kenegara asli mereka bedua. Dan pastinya tidak membuang-buang kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Jungkook dan menjalani perselingkuhan mereka.

Hingga setelah sesampainya Yoongi di Korea ia pun bertemu dengan Jimin, dan entah perasaannya saja atau memang sudah takdirnya. Ia merasa memiliki perasaan yang berbeda pada Jimin. Dan merasa bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Jimin yang saat itu menjemput Yoongi dan Taehyung dibandara.

Dan bagai dapat jackpot, Taehyung mengutarakan permintaan nya pada Yoongi untuk menjadi kekasih simpanan Jimin. Yang pastinya itu semua Jimin dan Taehyung lakukan untuk membuat Jungkook cemburu pada awalnya. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, Jimin menelepon Yoongi ketika ia mabuk berat. Karena saat itu Yoongi ditinggal Taehyung pergi keluar kota berbisnis akhirnya dengan tergesah Yoongi pun membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan dan memasuki bar yang Jimin katakan saat ia menelepon Yoongi.

Dan berakhirlah mereka diatas ranjang hotel pesanan Jimin. Pada pagi harinya Jimin baru menyadari bahwa malam itu adalah malan dimana Yoongi kehilangan keperawanannya. Dan anehnya kenapa ia malah menghubungi Yoongi? Mungkin sejak itu lah Jimin sadar bahwa Yoongi lah yang ia butuhkan. Jimin juga sebenarnya merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Yoongi.

Yang akhirnya ia membuat rencana untuk dekat dengan Yoongi. Dan ternyata disetujui oleh Taehyung dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin saat itu Jimin tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung lakukan bersama Jungkook. Hingga malam sebelum ia mabuk berat dan berakhir dengan bercinta dengan Yoongi. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Dan mulai saat itu hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi bukan hanya sekedar kekasih pura-pura. Tetapi kekasih sebenarnya yang saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Akhirnya mereka saling menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Misalnya alasan Yoongi untuk kembali ke Korea dan ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Jungkook dan Taehyung. Dan kekecewaan Jimin yang mengetahui itu semua semalam.

-ini Flashbacknya udahan-

Taehyung yang menyadari kehangatan yang Jimin berikan didalam pelukannya pada Yoongi dan raut wajah damai dan rasa nyaman yang diperlihatkan Yoongi saat berada didalam pelukan Jimin sekali lagi. Ia pun segera berdiri dan pergi dari appartement Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku,,,,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haeeeeeeeee, aku minta maaf karena lama update dan ngaret parah. Karena banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan menganggu aku untuk update. Dan disini aku kasih kalian chap yang panjang untuk permintaan maaf. Di chap ini membongkar satu persatu yang aku simpan rapat-rapat *halah lebay*

Dan moga kalian gabosen disini aku masih memfokuskan ke konfliknya Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi dan Jungkook. Disini ngejelasin alasan-alasan kenapa hubungan mereka rumit banget *serumit tugas-tugas aku* oke maaf aku curhat haha~

Untuk chap depan agak sedikit bahagia mungkin ga segalau semerana chap ini hihi~

Oke sudah dulu, jangan lupa review okeeee~


	5. Chapter 5

**Ketika cinta yang dulu indah menjadi kepedihan dan kepedihan yang dulu bersarang berakhir bahagia.**

 **Cast**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Chanyoel

Byun Baekhyun

 **OTP**

Masih tanda tanya **!**

 **Ps, GS untuk para uke**

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku,,,,"

.

.

.

"K-kau sejak kapan kau berada didepan pintu kamar appartement ini?" tanya Taehyung yang kaget karena melihat Jungkook yang sedang menangis didalam pelukan laki-laki muda. Mungkin umurnya 3tahun dibawah Taehyung dan 1tahun dibawah Jungkook.

"Kau! Sudah ku bilang jika kau hanya menyakiti Jungkook noona aku tidak akan segan-segan menjauhkan nya darimu dan Jimin hyung. Kalian berdua sama saja!" bentak Junhoe dengan deep voicenya yang sudah tak tahan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri orang yang masih sangat dicintai noona nya baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar kakak sepupu tirinya. Yang tak lain adalah seorang selingkuhan dari kakak sepupu iparnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau apa-apa anak kecil! Dan lepaskan noona mu. Aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini." Titah Taehyung yang dengan segera melepaskan pelukan antar saudara sepupu tersebut. Junhoe yang melihat itu seakan tidak terima. Tetapi melihat bagaimana raut wajah noona nya yang merasa nyaman digenggam oleh Taehyung.

"Jaga baik-baik noona ku! Ingat aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kau dan sahabatmu karena telah mempermainkan Jungkook noona. Dan kau noona aku melepaskan mu kali ini. Jika laki-laki bajingan ini macam-macam padamu segera hubungi ku atau Jinan." Ucap Junhoe yang langsung meninggalkan sepasang mantan kekasih tersebut dengan nada ketusnya.

"Sudahlah Kookie-ah aku akan membawamu dari sini dan berhetilah menangis. Bagaimana kalau kita ke appartement ku." Melihat wajah Jungkook yang seakan ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa ia membawa Jungkook ke appartement nya sedangkan sudah pasti disana ada Baekhyun dan Chanyoel. Taehyung pun segera melanjutkan ucapannya yang seakan menjawab segala kegundahan Jungkook. "Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin mencari masalah. Aku akan membawamu ke appartement ku sendiri bukan appartement ku yang dulu bersama Baekhyun noona" lanjut Taehyung dengan senyum dan tatapan lembutnya pada Jungkook. Yang diajar berbicara hanya bisa diam berusaha menghentikan isakannya dan tersenyum lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

-sedangkan didalam appartement Yoongi-

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri semua ini Yoongi-ah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan amarahku lagi saat Taehyung mengecup mu mesra. Jadi aku mohon menikah lah denganku. Dan aku akan menceraikan Jungkook setelahnya" ucap Jimin lembut pada Yoongi yang berada dipelukannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berada didalam kamar Yoongi dan lebih tepatnya lagi diatas kasur King size milik Yoongi.

"Ta-tapi Jim apakah kau tidak berpikir bagaimana nanti pendapat keluarga kita dan orang lain terhadap hubungan kita?" tanya Yoongi cemas.

"Aku akan memikirkan nya. Dan berhentilah khawatir tentang itu. Aku mencintaimu Yoongi noona" dengan bermaksud menggoda Yoongi nya Jimin pun mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan mencium kening hingga bibir Yoongi dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda ada sepasang anak muda yang sedang memadu kasih dengan berpelukan mesra dibalkon mension mewah keluarga Kwon. Sepertinya salah satu diantara mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sikecil sedang menahan rindunya dengan kakak sepupu tercintanya.

Ingin sekali sikecil mungil menyusul ke Korea sana untuk memeluk erat sepupu cantiknya. Tetapi sayang nya dengan keadaan yang sedang mengalami ngidam parah tidak memungkin kan untuk ibu hamil muda sepertinya menaiki pesawat dan menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh Jepang-Korea.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa hem?" tanya sang suami yang tak lain adalah Kwon Hoshi laki-laki belasteran Korea Jepang dengan rambut blonde nya.

"Aku memikirkan Yoongi eonnie. Aku sangat merindukannya. Entah kenapa semenjak aku hamil dan mengidam. Aku ingin sekali Yoongi eonnie mengelus perutku dan membuatkan ku tart blueberry." Rengek simungil manja. Ya, semenjak kehamilannya diketahui berumur 2minggu istri dari Kwon Hoshi ini tidak henti-hentinya merindukan kakak sepupunya yang mungil. Seseorang yang memperkenalkan nya dengan suami tampannya.

"Woozi-ah aku berjanji setelah masa mengidammu lewat dan dokter kandungan pribadimu memperbolehkannya. Kita akan segera memesan tiket ke Korea untuk menemui Yoongi noona, heum" dengan lembut Hoshi menarik dagu isrtinya dan mencium bibir mungil itu dengan penuh cinta.

'Tunggu sebentar lagi eonni, aku berjanji akan membantumu dan Jimin oppa membalaskan dendam pada sepasang kekasih tidak tau malu itu' batin Woozi yang tersenyum senam didalam ciuman mesranya bersama Hoshi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaaah kelar sudah chap ini wkwk. Dan maaf kan istri muda Jimin ini *ditampol yungi* yang tidak menepati janjinya yang bakal buat chap ini bahagia haha.

Karena menurut aku chap ini lebih cocok buat ngeluarin cast yang sudah disimpan a.k.a couple nya iKon dan seventeen. Jadi aku gaakan ngeluarin dulu yang bahagia-bahagia.

Aku buat couple iKon ini dengan Junhoe sama Jinan a.k.a Jinhwan yang keluar. Karena adik cantik aku *kyra* lebih menyukai couple ini kkk~

Mian untuk yang mengahrapkan yang lebih dari chap ini. Jadi aku mohon jangan marah sama aku, otthe?

Yasudah lelah aku curhatnya.

Jangan lupa yah tinggalin review! Biar aku semangat publish nya yah kakak kkk~

.

.

Eh bales review dulu : )

.

.

 **ParkMinjis**

Aku udah keluarin yang kamu mau yah saengi kkk~ Tapi maaf kalo ngecewain. Dan aku ga janji setelah baca chap ini kamu ga tambah kecewa setelahnya. Soalnya aku bener-bener belum bisa buat otp nya nyatu haha

Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja okeeee~ Dan jangan lupa review kalo gamau aku bikin tambah hurt *okepemaksaan*

 **MinJiSu**

OH MY GOD! Anak ini capslock nya jebol kali hahaha. Gajanji yah cantik aku belum mau masukin adengan NC nya hahaha~ Karena takutnya aku tidak fokus sama tugas aku de #BHAKs

Jangan lupa review okeeeee!

 **Ajeng685**

Aku udah lanjut. Dan please jangan panggil aku thor! Kkk~

Jangan lupa review loh! Kalo bisa yang lebih panjang gitu kkk~

 **Laily591**

Hah pertanyaan kamu kejawab sudah. Iya ada pairing iKonnya dan pastinya diFF ini : ) naaah kamu sama kaya adik aku sukanya Junhwan dan aku tidak mengecewakan kamu. Karena ini Junhwan. Tapi maaf baru selewatan doang. DiChap depan deh yaaaah ; )

Jangan lupa review loh! *maksa*


End file.
